Throne of Roses
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: A prince and a princess tortured return to find out they are to be crowned King and Queen after the tragic deaths of both sets of parents. They blame her for his madness which led him to take his life but they don't understand. No one understands the games they play to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Full description: A prince and a princess tortured return to find out they are to be crowned King and Queen after the tragic deaths of both sets of parents. They blame her for his madness which led him to take his life but they don't understand. None of them does.**

 **Based on Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde and a little inspired by Game of Thrones but not entirely.**

* * *

 _ **Present day...**_

"We must talk about the King's health."

She slowly turned to her Hand, his glare unwavering.

"Your scowl never scares me. I am your only true friend."

"My husband is, my lord. Only my husband." Her voice wavered, her eyes watering. "Send out a word of his death."

Haymitch shook his head in disbelief. "Lie to your people?"

"Lying is better than knowing that their king is nothing but a sadistic mutt." She spat out, drawing her nails through the thorns of her throne.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "They'll say you caused it."

"Let them say as they please. As long as you, me and Old Nan Sae know what is happening, nothing else counts. Do I make myself clear, Haymitch?"

"Yes, Queen Consort." He bowed, turning away from her and walking out of the hall, gesturing to the guards that they could enter the room once again.

He walked down the steps, through the corridors, up the stairs to the tower and slid the window open. His jaw set as he watched his godson or _what was left of him_ thrash about, tired up, crying incoherent abuses to whoever trapped him like this.

"I'll kill him. For you, Your Grace."

...

 ** _A month prior..._**

Peeta grinned, taking her hand and helping her onto the small boat.

"Are you sure?"

"Katniss... we can be alone for a couple of days before our marriage. Who knows, might make a little prince to unite our kingdoms."

Katniss rolled her eyes, smiling. "Not before marriage, my dear. We get married next week, can't you wait until then?"

"Anything for you, my princess."

"Thank you, my prince." She grinned, leaning back as he started to row the boat out to sea. "It's beautiful here."

He smiled. "The Kingdom of Coal was not good for you?"

She scoffed. "You can talk! Your older brothers were born there. Capitol spoilt." She tutted.

"I've only ever visited once. Before my uncle got sick and asked for my father to take the throne. My mother would never let me leave the castle."

"Why?"

"Some people made an attempt on my life."

Katniss gasped, her eyes searching his blue ones. "Why?"

"My older brothers... They're bastards. I'm the true heir to the throne. A throne I do not want. Nor my brothers." Peeta sighed. "If only Rye was a true heir, they'd leave me alone."

Katniss realised that they were close to a small island full of sun kissed sands and palm trees. "Kingdom of Rope."

He nodded. "We're closer to it than we thought. As well as three other kingdoms. We normally travel at least half a day with heavy mercenaries and exports. But just you and me... Well, an hour should do it."

"How long until we arrive?"

"Over half an hour. Can you see the exotic birds? My good friend owns some. You might like to adopt one for yourself and Primrose." Peeta grinned.

She gave him a soft smile. He was selfless. Cared for her _and_ her baby sister. "Your good friend is from here?"

He blushed, stopping to sip some wine. "Prince Finnick of the Kingdom of Rope."

"And here I thought you were a lone ranger, trapped like Rapunzel in a tower." She beamed. "How many kingdoms does your father have? I know at least four are independent..."

Peeta nodded. "Rope, Coal, Timber and..." He leant closer. "Rebels." He leant back. "We're not supposed to talk about the last one."

Katniss' smile faltered. "They are going to kill us all, aren't they? Starting with my kingdom."

"That's why our union is important. We're just lucky that we fell in love already." Peeta replied, kissing her. "If we unite our kingdoms and alliance with my friend... we can defeat the rebels."

"And we'll rule together in peace."

...

 ** _Present day..._**

Her hand shook as she placed the cup back on the table. Her other hand gripped its shaking counterpart tightly, trying to prevent signs of weakness.

"Uncle Snow," she swallowed.

He glowered at her. "I am not your uncle, bitch."

She laughed bitterly. "You dare insult the consort of the queen?"

"You caused his madness."

"Some think otherwise. Some even think it was you."

She effortlessly slipped away from him, rubbing her hands together. Her eyes glanced up to the portrait of her late father-in-law and his wife. They were sweet to her when she was a princess and not in Peeta's mother's shoes. They treated her as their own. They'd always wanted a daughter. Her mother-in-law was strict, however. Sweet but evil on the inside. There were two sides to her and she knew that it may be the case now regarding her as Queen Consort.

"Some also think I murdered my own brother in cold blood."

"You are a bastard, after all."

"I was made legitimate, bitch."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Yet, here you are. Your complexion doesn't suit you, Coriolanus. How's your health, uncle?"

He guffawed. "You're one manipulative bitch just like my sister-in-law was. Women like you deserve nothing to do with the pure throne."

"You may have constructed the throne but who sits on it?" She smirked. "Good day, uncle. Be sure to visit your nephew. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Snow blinked, his smile returning as he bowed. "I will visit him. Maybe the whole of Panem will too."

And her heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A month prior...**_

"Peeta?"

The young prince turned to face her, eyes wide. "There's a storm coming. I have to send an owl to Prince Finnick."

Katniss frowned, worry creasing on her forehead. "You don't believe that we would make it on time?"

"No. The current's becoming stronger. If we were to ride it out, we'd drown."

The princess quickly hoisted up her dress skirt, revealing her hunting boots. "If I quickly stitch this into a bag, we'd be able to save our food."

"Good idea, my princess."

Katniss smiled, ripping her skirt. She felt slightly guilty but she had a lifetime to worry about dresses. She retrieved a needle from her curls and pulled a thread from the top of the skirt where she had ripped it. Putting the thread through the needle of the hole, she quickly went about sowing a large bag to accommodate their loose food.

"We have company!"

Katniss looked up, biting the end of the thread off as she tied the end. "Looks like savages, my prince."

"Savages have hearts too."

She knew that they'd probably take them as prisoners but even she knew that the savages tended to stay on their own turf so why were they in the sea coming from the fifth Kingdom?

"They have a large ship, they might be able to take us on board." Peeta now programmed his arms to row closer to the ship.

"Don't you think that it is unusual that they are coming away from their kingdom?"

Peeta grunted as he shook his head. "When storms brew, they mainly come from the east where the fifth kingdom is. They act as hurricanes."

Katniss nodded, a flash of red and orange taking her line of sight. "They've got fire arrows."

"What?" Peeta asked, stopping the rowing. He turned around, facing the ship. "Fuck,"

His arms quickly worked to row away, shaking his head as he knew he had let his guard down slightly.

Suddenly, a flash of fire landed right before Katniss and Peeta, separating them on the boat.

"Peeta!"

"Katniss!"

The intense flame grew, creating more flames as they worked to burn a hole down the boat.

The couple began coughing furiously, deciding to ditch the boat as the flames took their food supply.

The deep blue sea took them under, pulling the young couple further and further apart.

...

 _ **Present day...**_

"Abernathy, walk with me."

Haymitch raised his eyebrow, watching her walk away from him already with her loyal guard, her cousin Gale Hawthorne.

There had been rumours, Haymitch was aware of them and he was also aware that they were false rumours.

He quickly matched her pace, his hands joining behind his back as Hawthorne gave him a firm nod before leaving them to their conversation.

"The bastard's threatening me."

He sighed. "I am trying to put affairs in order, Your Highness. I cannot without his say, though."

She halted, leaning her head slightly to see him with one eye. "You can with _my_ say."

"Then that is all I need."

"Your Highness!"

Katniss stopped, sending an apologetic glance at Haymitch. "Lady Trinket," she acknowledged.

"Your sister escaped her needlework lessons, _again_."

"Find her, Haymitch and bring her to me. We will continue this conversation later."

Abernathy bowed. "Yes, Your Highness," then he left.

Hawthorne returned to her side, loyal as ever as he glowered at the Lady Trinket, failing to waver her emotions.

"I saw you naked as a babe, Gale."

Gale blushed furiously, turning away from her as the queen chuckled lightly. "Lady Trinket, return to your quarters. I'll send Primrose your way once I discipline her."

"Thank you," the eccentric lady left, her white powdered face with hints of red rosy cheeks and lips alarming the passing guards.

"Let's attend the throne room."

Once sat on the throne, Katniss allowed herself to relax slightly. She had spent ten minutes telling her younger sister off which had resulted in cursing and words of spite before she complied and was escorted by another senior guard, Thom, back to Lady Effie Trinket.

"You are relieved Hawthorne," Haymitch ordered, walking defiantly into the throne hall.

Hawthorne bowed, leaving to take his place with two other guards outside. The only exit and entrance.

"I have managed to put some affairs in order regarding this... situation."

Katniss smiled brightly. "When will this be over?"

"By next week. So as to not raise suspicion. Do not worry, Queen Consort. We will work to make this place a better one and get your husband back."


End file.
